


Vena Amoris

by Lightning_kal



Series: Ring Finger [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Intercambio de San Valentin Sterek, Kid Fic, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Soulmates, hilo rojo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: Cuando era joven, Stiles recuerda haber seguido el cordón rojo atado en su dedo anular, recuerda que fue poco después de la muerte de su madre, que se sentía muy solo y recuerda que se preocupó un poco por que este le llevaba al interior bosque, pero que aun así se obligó a seguir adelante, ¿que podría ir mal? Se dijo a sí mismo.





	Vena Amoris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraculaN666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/gifts).



> Esta es la primera parte de una bonita serie de oneshot, son un regalo para mi intercambio de San Valentín.  
> Sé que en la lista de deseos había mucho de lo que yo no agregue, pero en los siguientes trabajos lo incluiré I promise.  
> Sin Beta :(

_Vena Amoris_

Cuando era joven, Stiles recuerda haber seguido el cordón rojo atado en su dedo anular, recuerda que fue poco después de la muerte de su madre, que se sentía muy solo y recuerda que se preocupó un poco por que este le llevaba al interior bosque, pero que aun así se obligó a seguir adelante, ¿que podría ir mal? Se dijo a sí mismo.

Ahora que es mayor comprende que muchas cosas pudieron ir mal, pudo haber atravesado la frontera con Canadá o algo peor, pero la suerte siempre ha estado de su lado y en lugar de llegar a un país diferente llego a una enorme casa en medio del bosque.

Era tan grande que necesitaba levantar mucho su cabeza para ver la parte superior de esta, ¿Quién estaría dentro? Con ambas manos comenzó a jalar poco a poco del hilo rojo que atravesaba por debajo la puerta trasera de la casa, después de un momento el hilo comenzó a tensarse y a resistirse, pero Stiles estaba tan emocionado que siguió halando hasta que empezó a escuchar risas que provenían del interior de la casa seguido del sonido de la puerta habiéndose.

Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y una gran sorpresa en el rostro lo observo una chica alta de pelo castaño y una enorme sonrisa _ ¡Derek! él es adorable, tienes que verlo_ dijo entre risas alentando a alguien dentro de la casa que permanecía fuera de la vista de Stiles.

Así que no era ella su alma gemela, pero si estaba dentro, pensó Stiles, así que plantando bien en la tierra sus pies halo con fuerza y escucha un coro de risas seguido de un golpe seco en el piso, siguió enrollando el lazo y pudo ver como alguien estaba siendo arrastrado y como muchas personas venían detrás de él.

Junto a la chica que salió primero estaba ahora una niña quizás de la edad de Stiles, también un hombre de pelo rubio que se sostenía el estómago para no desfallecer de risa, estaban también una mujer y un hombre, ella observaba a Stiles con una curiosidad extraña que le recordaba a su madre y el, sostenía una cámara fotográfica, quizás inmortalizando el momento. Ninguno de ellos era su alma gemela, no poseían ningún hijo rojo en sus manos.

Pero la persona en el piso si, Stiles deja escapar un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa de tenerlo enfrente, era un chico, mantenía el rostro entre sus brazos oculto, quizás por vergüenza, supuso Stiles, porque sus orejas estaban rojas, se miraba bastante mayor.

_ Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? _ Pregunto la mujer mayor_ Yo soy Thalía Hale_ saludo a Stiles arrodillándose para estar a su estatura.

_ Y ellos son mi familia, Laura _ señalando a la chica de la gran sonrisa quien saludo con su mano a Stiles_ mi hija mayor, Cora la más pequeña, Peter mi hermano y mi esposo Antón y ese que está en el piso_ apuntado a su alma gemela_ es mi hijo Derek.

_ Mi nombre es Stiles_ Sonrió alegremente mirándola y sorprendiéndose lo hermosos que eran sus ojos.

_ Es un nombre muy curioso_ Dijo ella.

_Yo y mama lo escogimos porque mi nombre real es muy difícil y las personas siempre se estaban equivocando_ explico Stiles.

_ Una idea muy inteligente _ sonrió Talía_ y dime, ¿Dónde está tu mama? Los niños pequeños no deberían andar solos por el bosque.

_ Mama está en el cielo_ respondió triste mirando sus zapatos_ ella estaba muy enferma_ Stiles no quería recordar en este momento, lo ponía demasiado triste pensar en su mama y ya no quería seguir llorando, había prometido ser fuerte, pero podía sentir como las lágrimas ya se amontonaban en sus ojos.

Sintió que alguien le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño y al levantar la mirada lo vio, su alma gemela tenía unas cejas espesas, los ojos más bonitos del mundo y fue como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien, un agradable calor lo recorrió completamente y solo quería estar con él. Derek se levantó de su lugar en el piso y camino hacia Stiles para rodearle con los brazos y su lazo rojo atado en ambos extremos a sus “ _venas amoris”_ de un rojo profundo se volvió dorado brillante.

**…**

_Entonces, ¿Te gusta Derek? _ le pregunto Scott al día siguiente.

_Si, pero fue mucho más bonito que como lo describen todas esas señoras en las novelas que miramos con tu mama _ respondió Stiles comiendo su almuerzo.

Había pasado todo el día anterior con Derek y su familia, la madre de Derek había llamado al papa de Stiles para comunicarle que su pequeño niño estaba con ellos y que tenían maravillosas noticias.

_ Mama dice que no es así cómo funcionan los hilos rojos, que casi nunca lo puedes seguir o halar a tu persona, solo debes de esperar a que el destino los una_ suspiro Scott mirando a su mano, donde seguramente estaba su propio hijo rojo.

_Si mi papa y la mama de Derek dijeron algo así, pero no les estaba poniendo atención, estaba muy ocupado contándole a Derek sobre esa película de lobos que vimos el viernes, dice que ir a verla conmigo_ sonrió alegremente _ y hoy pasara a recogerme.

Fiel a su palabra Derek estaba fuera cuando Stiles termino las clases, con las manos dentro de su chaqueta de cuero, mirándolo fijamente y con un extraño brillo azul en los ojos que a Stiles le gustaba mucho.

_ ¿Listo? _ pregunto Derek ofreciéndole su mano.

_ Listo.

**...**


End file.
